casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Cradle to the Grave
"Cradle to the Grave" (or "Cradle to Grave", see naming disputes) is the 965th episode of Casualty and the fourth episode of the 30th series. The episode was directed by Claire Winyard and written by Kelly Jones. It was preceded by "Objectum Sexual" and followed by "Belief". This episode marks the first appearance of foundation doctor Alicia Munroe, portrayed by Chelsea Halfpenny, and centres around her first day working in the ED. Honey Wright, played by Chelsee Healey makes her final appearance in this episode, after intially joining in 2014, and then returning briefly in July 2015 after a five month leave. Synopsis It's Alicia's first day, she ends up shadowing Lily. Alicia is keen to impress but Lily isn't so keen on her at the start. It's also Dylan's first day back. His first patient is an elderly women but Lofty finds it hard to be around Dylan. When the elderly woman tries to leave Dylan manages to persuade her to come back inside. He then has to put a catheter in the side of the elderly woman to drain the fluid. The woman only has a few weeks to live due to cancer. Dylan tells her that there is a problem with her liver now and that she won't be going home now. When Lofty calls the woman’s niece Dylan becomes annoyed asking for another nurse. Dylan goes to talk to his therapist and ends up talking to him about Lofty but he assures him that Lofty is fine and that maybe Dylan is the problem. Lofty brings in the patients dog to comfort her, when she refuses to see her niece. Dylan tries to tell Lofty that there is something wrong with him but he ends giving him a compliment. Lofty hugs Dylan and they seem to have become 'friends'. A pregnant women named Esther flees her home after hitting a man over the head. She goes into labour in the car and when her waters break she ends up hitting the back of the car in front. The woman tells Dixie that her name is Kate and is brought into the ED. The man she hit also comes in asking to see a doctor. Alicia cottons on that Kate knows the bloke and starts to ask questions but Kate doesn’t want to talk, she tries to inform Lily but she brushes the concern aside. Alicia instead informs Jacob. Kate tries to leave the hospital but Lily and Alicia manage to find her and Jacob tells them that her name is Esther, she delivers the baby safely but in the car park outside the hospital in the rain. The man she hit was her psychiatric nurse, he is stitched up and seems to be fine, he tells Jacob and Alicia but Esther doesn’t want him there. When Lily tries to take the baby to maternity, Esther becomes annoyed and won't let hem take her. She needs a blood transfusion and after the baby is taken and she talks to her psychiatric nurse she agrees to treatment and Alicia realises that he is the father. Alicia becomes nervous during the transfusion and Lily tells her to get out of resus. Louise reassures her that she is doing a good job. Alicia talks to the psychiatric nurse and tells him a few harsh home truths. Ethan and Honey try to talk but after an argument last week they don't seem to be getting along. Noel tries to take them to golf to celebrate them becoming a couple but Honey wants to end the relationship. In a heart to heart Honey tell Noel that she wants to be a therapist but neither of them can afford it. Noel ends up selling his action figures to be able to help fund Honeys course. Honey hands in her notice to go on the training course and she leaves things friendly with Ethan. Reception Reactions to the episode from fans was generally positive, with many praising the arrival of new doctor Alicia Munroe. Despite this, the reaction to the relationship between Jacob and Connie was negative, with many fans not seeing the characters to be romantically involved. Naming disputes Although the BBC website states the episode title to be "Cradle to the Grave", in-episode at the start it's called "Cradle to Grave". Wikipedia also cites the episode's name to be the latter, as well as various other TV sites.